Los Patakis:La encrucijada
by luly1
Summary: Helga, acompañada por su mejor amiga se enfrentan en una encrucijada por la selva de San Lorenzo en busca de su amado, Helga y Phoebe se enfrentan a nuevos retos. Y lo peor de todo un villano a escapado e ira por su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí yo luly1 espero se acuerden de mi (luly) , decidí hacerme una cuenta pues muchos de ustedes me inspiraron con sus historias, quisiera agradecerle a unos por que gracias a ustedes me inspire, **Bkpets, YENKO VXR, yinller, a haemosz, RBK 15, Anillus** y muchos mas, y pues aquí estoy escribiendo espero se a de su agrado y aquí voy no sean tan duros con migo gracias. A una aclaración, este fic tiene que ver con la serie de los patakis la cual no salio al aire. Y ultima cosa.

Los personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

LOS PATAKIS: EL VIAJE

Helga G. Pataki de 17 años de edad se había enfrentado a una encrucijada para ir haber a su amado cabeza de balón el cual se encontraba en San Lorenzo. Por supuesto Helga no estaba sola, iba con Phoebe su leal amiga la cual acepto ir con Helga para ver a Arnold.

-AHH Estupidos mosquitos, me traen harta Phoebe-

-Te dije que te usaras el repelente-

-Bah como sea cuanto falta?-

-No mucho creo-

-Espera a que te refieres a creo-decia Helga algo enojada ya que habian caminado por horas en esa jungla-

-Lo siento Hel pero cuando los monos nos empesaron a seguir y tubimos que correr perdimos la direccion por donde hibamos-

-Rayos! Y ahora que hacemos?, no pienso seguir caminando si no sabemos a donde ir-

-Bueno debido a que perdimos el mapa cuando los monos nos quitaron nuestras mochilas, podemos seguir el rio hasta llegar aun pueblo-

-De acuerdo será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que oscurezca-

Helga y Phoebe siguieron el rio llevaban horas caminando y ya estaban cansadas, no habían comido nada y se estaban deshidratando rápido.

-Helga deberíamos descansar aquí además no podremos llegar y es muy peligroso que caminemos por la selva de noche-

-Esta bien Phoebs yo opino lo mismo, además mis pies me están matando-

-Y bien Helga ya sabes que le vas a decir a Arnold cuando lo veas?-

-No aun no lose Phoebs, no se como va a reaccionar cuando me vea- y le dijiste el cabeza de cepillo que me hibas a acompañar.

-Por supuesto que no, si se entera habría venido con nosotras, además le dije que tu y yo iríamos de paseo a Japón para visitar a mi familia-

-Bueno entonces no tiene idea verdad?-

-Tranquila Helga el no sabe nada-

-menos mal, bueno hay que descansar Phoebs mañana temprano seguiremos-

_**El dia siguiente.**_

-Helga, Helga despierta!-

-Que sucede Phoebs dejame dormir-

-Helga necesito que no te alteres y tampoco te levantes-

-Que, por que?-

-Hay una serpiente en tu pierna- Para suerte de Helga no llebaba puesta una falda, al igual que Phoebe, llebaba pantalón.-

-QUE! AHHHHHHHHHH, Phoebe quitamela-

-De acuerdo, solo ten calma-Phoebe encontró una rama la cual uso para quitarle la serpiente a Helga-Listo-

-Que asco, Gracias Phoebs-

-No hay de que Hel-

-Bueno vamonos- Helga y Phoebe siguieron caminando por varias horas, hasta que oyeron algunas voces de niños y adultos.

-Phoebs escuchas eso?-

-Si, Helga, vamos- Helga y Phoebe corrieron hasta que llegaron aun pueblito para suerte de Helga y Phoebe, ambas hablaban algo de español. Una señora se acerco a ellas y justosa decidio llevarlas a San Lorenzo que se encontraba a 15km de ahí. La señora llamada Martha las invito a comer algo antes e partir.

-Bueno descansaremos por un rato aquí, luego seguiremos avanzando-

-De acuerdo- dijeron Phoebe y Helga unisolo-

-Diablos cuanto calor hace-

-Con cuerdo con tigo Hel-

-Phoebs crees que hice lo correcto?-

-A que te refieres Helga?-

-A que hice este viaje, solo para poder a ver Arnold-

-Yo creo que hiciste lo que tenias que hacer Helga y me alegra haber venido con tigo-

-Gracias Phoebs-

-Bien chicas tenemos que seguir-

_**Mi entras tanto en Hillwood.**_

EN LA CASA JOHANSSEN.

Gerald se había enterado a donde había ido Phoebe y Helga, gracias a que a Phoebe se le había olvidado su libro en la casa de Gerald. Gerald se dio cuenta de que en la parte final del libro venia un mapa de San Lorenzo.

-Gerald a donde vas?-decia una alegre Kimberly de unos 13 años-

-Voy a salir un rato-decia Gerald el cual no queria que sus padres se enteraran a donde iba, y Kimberly de seguro lo delataría-

-Pero ya es tarde, ademas papa y mama no han regresado aun-

-Lo se, solo saldré a dar una vuelta-

-Y por que llevas una mochila-decia Kimberly divertida-

-Kimberly!-decia Gerald ya algo alterado pues Kimberly lo estaba atrasando-

-De acuerdo no le diré a nadie, que saliste, pero tienes que decirme a mi a donde vas-

-Esta bien voy por Helga y Phoebe-

-A donde?-

-A San Lorenzo-

-No es donde tu amigo Arnold vive-

-A si es, y se le dices a alguien te voy a….-

-No te preocupes ya te dije que no le dire a nadie-

-Gracias Kimberly, y necesito que me hagas otro favor-

-De acuerdo que es-

-Necesito que le digas a mama y a papa, que fui a ver a un amigo-

-Esta bien pero se enteraran en algún momento-

-Lo se pero no los preocupara por un momento-

-De acuerdo, entonces adios hermano-

-Adios- Gerald salio de la casa, y empezo a correr hasta llegar a una estación de trenes, Gerald se subio a uno donde lo dejaría muy cerca de San Lorenzo y después tendría que caminar.

CONTINUARA…

Que les pareció, bueno y que pasara con Arnold?, Lo volvera a ver?, Y que pasara con Gerald?. Esto ira apareciendo, pero todo a su tiempo.


	2. Los patakis: La encrucijada La Venganza

Hola a todos pues aquí con el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero les guste. Asi Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Bueno que lo disfruten.

Los Patakis:La encrucijada.

Cap. 2

Helga, Phoebe y Martha llegaron a el centro de San Lorenzo, donde podian observar algunas casas hechas de lodo y hojas. Al parecer estaban mas cerca de lo que creían. Descansaron un rato y siguieron avanzando Martha les comento que los Shortman vivian cerca de la tribu de los ojos verdes. Que al parecer vivian un poco mas adentrados en la jungla.

-Lo siento, chicas pero hasta puedo avanzar yo-

-Por que?-

-La tribu de los ojos verdes no me dejaran entrar a la aldea-

-Por que no?-

-Por que ahí es donde guardan El Corazon, y no puede entrar nadien-

-Y como pretendes que entremos?-

-Pues ustedes conocen a los Shortman, No?-

-Que esta insinuando?-decia Helga ya algo desesperada-

-Yo nada, yo solo decia que si ustedes en verdad conocen a los Shortman las puedan dejar pasar-

-Helga, vamonos ya todavía nos falta un kilómetro vamos-decia Phoebe que intentaba hacer que su amiga entrara en razon pues no queria volver a pasar la noche en la jungla-

-De acuerdo, Phoebs-

-Gracias por todo señora-decia la asiatica, mientras se despedia con la mano-

**Mientras tanto….**

-No puedo creer que Phoebe no me lo dijera- decia con algo de molestia Gerald ya que su novia dudo de su confianza, o eso creía el-

Gerald bajo del tren y empezó a caminar hacia se supone que seria el Centro de San Lorenzo.

-Vaya espero que las chicas no esten tan perdidas como yo-decia esto mientras descifraba como se suponia que se agarraba el mapa- Esta el la parte de adelnate o la de atrás?-

-Oye Phoebs, no sientes como que te vigilan?- decia Helga pues desde hace rato que sentia que alguien la observaba-

-Creo que si, pero seria una locura, porque al parecer somos las unicas-decia mientras daba un vistazo por el lugar-

-Tienes razón debo estar en lo que siendo vaya-

-_**Señor las vemos, ahora que hacesmos?-**_

_**-Síganlas, y no las pierdan ellas los guiaran donde estas los ojos verdes, ellas me quitaron algo que me pertenece, hace algunos años ahora les de volveré el favor jajajajajaja-**_

**En Hiilwood.**

-Kimberly querida llegamos-

-Hola mama-decia la niña con cierto nerviosismo para su suerte sus papa no lo notaron-

-Querida Y tus hermanos?-

-Jamie O esta arriba en su cuarto y Gerald se… se fue con un amigo se quedara ahí por un tiempo-

-Pero les dijimos que no salieran mientras no estabamos-

-Lo se pero era algo muy urgente-

-De acuerdo querida y dijo con quien fue?-

-Ahhhhh con, mama, papa como les fue en su viaje?-

-Oh muy bien querida primero fuimos a…..-

**Continuara…**


End file.
